1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various kinds of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. The various kinds of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the OLED displays images using (or utilizing) organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
However, in the OLED, a difference in luminance between pixels may occur due to a difference between the pixels, e.g., a difference in threshold voltage/mobility between driving transistors, a difference in degradation between organic light emitting diodes, or the like. As the difference in luminance between the pixels occurs, a luminance spot may occur in the OLED, and the image quality of the OLED may be deteriorated.